Wings and Brimstone
by Cas-Winchester13
Summary: When the monster they are hunting suddenly shows up behind cas, his wings suddenly materialize out of seemingly nowhere. (A bit of Destiel, but not a whole lot.)
1. Another Case

**_Check my profile for an updade about this story. i will continue updating on my profile about any news on this story. Thanks, Cas-Winchester13_**

**Hey guys. This is my second story and I hope you enjoy it. Some things to keep in mind: this takes place after the 200****th**** episode of supernatural, however there will not really be any spoilers for season 10 so it will be safe to read if you are not completely caught up. Also there will be a 'guest' character later making this (sort of) a crossover but not really (if that makes sense). I'd rather keep it a surprise, and just give you a warning, but keep an open mind ****J****you shouldn't need any prior knowledge about this character. I will be explaining most of it. Please review/p.m. I enjoy hearing from my readers whether it's good or bad criticism.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, you caught me. I own all of it! (Not really. I'm broke and don't own anything.)**

**ENJOY!**

**Wings and Brimstone**

**Chapter 1: Another Case**

The bunker was quiet and empty. After that musical fiasco, the two brothers welcomed some peace and quiet… well almost. Dean had just woken up and made a pot of coffee. He decided to let his brother sleep (even though he would enjoy seeing his face if he woke him up with an air horn.) It wasn't long after that Sam woke up anyway. He walked into the kitchen to find Dean drinking coffee and making pancakes. Wait… _pancakes? Since when does dean cook?_ Sam thought. Dean turned around to see Sammy standing by the table with a look of confusion on his face that reminded him so much of that nerdy angel.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean smiled. "Never seen pancakes before?"

Sam smiled at the nickname he had missed. "No, I've just never seen you at a stove before. Frankly, I didn't even think you knew how to use one."

Dean turned to him and gave him his 'really Sammy' face. "I used to make pancakes with mom all the time." He smiled and turned back to the pancake now ready to be flipped.

Sam walked over to the table and smiled when he saw several black and burnt pancakes in the trash. As soon as he sat down, Dean sat a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes in front of him. He took a bite and smiled. They were pretty mediocre, but not as bad as he had expected. He continued eating. Dean had resumed his cooking, finishing up the last bit of the pancake batter (which wasn't much after all the burnt ones). He sat next to Sammy with some coffee as well and began to read the newspaper. After a minute he looked up to see Sammy staring at him.

"Got a problem with my face?" He reached over and stole a bite of pancakes off his plate.

Sam looked at him with his best bitch face. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean continued reading.

Sam finished his breakfast and put his dishes into the sink. Just as he was about to leave the dining room when Dean stopped him. "Hey, I think I found us a case."

"Dean, I told you. You need a break. Not more cases for a while."

"Sammy, I don't need a break. I'm fine and we should work this case."

Sam knew he needed rest but at the same time he knew Dean welcomed hunting as a distraction. Sighing and giving up, he walked over and sat back down in his seat next to dean. Dean smiled and began to explain what he found.

"Apparently something has been stealing food and other stuff from food marts and convenience stores."

"Um… ok. That doesn't really sound like our kind of case, Dean."

"Shut up, Sammy. Let me finish. No one saw his face and all the employees that were questioned claimed they saw this thing vanish into thin air"

"Ok. _That_ sounds like our kind of case. I still don't think we need to do this, though."

"It's in Stockton. That's only an out an hour from here. We could be there and back within a day or two." A wide shit eating grin spread across Dean's face.

Sam sighed. "Fine." He walked off to pack some things.

Dean laughed and also walked off to pack for the case.

About an hour later they both got into the car and headed off to Stockton, KS. About ten minutes into the drive, Cas suddenly showed up in the back seat. Sam jumped in shock but Dean didn't budge.

"What the hell Cas!"

Cas looked at Sam with his signature confused head tilt. "I'm sorry Sam. I assumed you'd be expecting me."

"What? Why would I be…" He looked at Dean and just realized he hadn't even slightly reacted to Cas showing up.

Dean looked over at Sam. "What?" Sam didn't say anything, but had his usually bitch face. "Yes I called him! Just thought it would be nice to have the three of us on a case again." Now Sam had a smirk on his face. "Shut up, Sam!"

"I didn't think Sam had said anything," said a very confused Cas from the back seat.

"No, I didn't. Dean is just reading my mind." Still smirking, he turned back to face the front.

"Oh." Then Cas thought about it a second. "I wasn't aware humans could read minds."

"No, Cas. It's just a figure of speech," Dean said, annoyed with Sam. He put on some ACDC to listen to the rest of the way to Stockton.

They arrived about 30 minutes later. By the time they arrived it was around lunchtime. Sam began to head off to the first store that was stolen from. However, after some protest from Dean, they headed off to a local diner instead. Dean and Cas headed in while Sam grabbed some basics from the trunk, just in case. He grabbed small things such as: a flask of holy water, a small bottle of salt, and a silver knife. After thinking about it, he threw the salt back into the trunk, knowing there would be salt shakers in the diner.

Dean and Cas had found a table and sat down across from each other. Dean ordered a drink for him and Sammy and Cas declined the drink offer. "Nice to be back in action, huh, Cas?"

"Yes. I do miss hunting with you and your brother sometimes."

"It's nice to have you back Cas."

Sam walked into the diner and found the two of them at a booth. When he approached the table, he noticed Cas was smiling at something Dean had said. When he sat down beside Dean, he coughed out a subtle *destiel* before being stomped on the toe. "OW!" Dean looked at him with his 'shut up, Sammy' face. Sam Smirked.

"Um…" Cas, as usually, was overly confused. But before any of them could say anything further, the waitress came and took their orders.

~oOOOo~

A short while later, they arrived at a Gas 'N Sip. This was the first place the thing showed up at. The police had already finished their investigation here (saying it was probably just some street kid). They walked in and began to question the employee at the register.

Dean held up his FBI badge. "I'm agent Stark." Then motioning to Sam and Cas, "These are agents Banner and Barton. We need you to tell us what exactly happened the night your store was robbed."

"Well," The cashier paused, trying to recall the events that took place. "He came and began to load food into a small basket. When he started to walkout without paying, I caught him. Soon as I did so, he disappeared in smoke."

They all looked at him. "That's it? That's all you got?" Dean asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well, that's what happened."

Dean sighed and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. Sam looked around the store then turned to the cashier. "You have surveillance. Can you show us the footage form that day?"

Dean looked up at Sam at first surprised by the good idea, then annoyed that he didn't think of it first.

"Yea. Its in the back."

As they started to follow him, Dean noticed Cas wasn't behind them anymore. He turned around and saw Cas standing by the door with his eyes closed and nose in the air. "Cas, what is it?"

"It smells like sulfur."

"So… demons?"

"Possibly, but this is a bit different. More pure and refined, almost…" He paused and took another sniff of the air. "Almost ancient."

"Oookay. Well, lets go look at the surveillance and see if it caught anything."

Cas nodded and followed him back to the surveillance room. When they got there, Sam was already going through the footage.

"Found anything yet, Sammy?"

"Just exactly what he described." He pointed to a guy on the screen. He was wearing oversized, baggy pants and a coat with the hood up. As Dean watched him, he did do exactly as described: walked in, loaded up on food, tried to walk out, got caught, and disappeared.

"So now wha-"

"Wait," Cas cut Dean off. "Pause it there." Sam paused the video just as the thief got caught off guard by being caught by the cashier. "Look." Cas pointed at something behind the thief.

Dean looked at it. "What is that?!"

**Please review/PM! I wanna hear what you think. Until next chapter, **

**Cas-Winchester13.**


	2. Something New

**Alright! Next chapter up. And so soon?! (don't get used to it :P ) Hope you guys are enjoying it.**

**Shout out to those who favorite/follow my story: angel-castiel-rules-the-world, klainediva, Salintha, Arashi no Ko**

**And of course to my first review! Arashi no Ko: Thanks! Glad you're interested! (I'd give you a cookie but ****_somebody_**** ate them all)**

**Chapter 2: Something New**

"It's a… tail?" Dean questioned, still looking at the paused footage. It was a long, skinny, blue, prehensile tail with an arrowhead-like end to it

"Okay. So what has a tail, disappears in smoke smelling like ancient sulfur, and spends its time stealing cheap food form convenience stores?"

"I thought that is what we came here to find out, Dean," Cas said, confused.

"Yes, Cas. It was a rhetorical question."

Cas looked away, seemingly trying to figure that out.

"Okay, so its not a demon but a creature of some sort. Now what?" Sam asked.

"I guess we go to the other stores that this thing has been to and look at their footage; see if we can find anything else out about it." After Dean suggested this, the other two nodded their agreement. "We'll meet back at the diner." And with that, they each went to a different store to look at the footage.

After about half an hour or so, Dean was already back at the diner with a slice of pie in front of him. Not long later Cas walked in and sat across from him. "So did you find anything, Cas."

"No, just the same as what we saw at the first store. And there was still the smell of sulfur," He said straight to the point, though, away from his usual confused or otherwise emotionless face, he looked a bit down. He wanted to show Dean that he could find some leads on his own. He wanted nothing more than to please Dean. A couple minutes later Sam walked in. He sat down next to Dean and rolled his eyes at his pie.

"So what did you find?" Dean asked.

"So, get this. The tail on this thing isn't the only thing out of the ordinary. I caught a glimpse of its hand on the video. Here." He handed them a sketch he had done of this things hand. It only had two large fingers and a large thumb. They both looked at it; Dean, doing a very good imitation of Cas' confused face. "Yea," Sam said, agreeing with their expressions. "It was also the same dark, midnight blue that the tail was." Sam's voice was filled with obvious fascination and curiosity.

"So, what do we do now?" Dean asked taking another mouthful of pie.

"Not sure."

"We could always go back to the bunker for some research," Cas suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean smiled, then continued to finish his pie. Cas smiled.

_Totally Destiel_. Sam thought and smirked slightly.

~oOOOo~

After an hour drive back to the bunker they all started going through books and scrolls trying to find anything about this new creature. Dean got bored and began making dinner. Oh, how he hated research. He wasn't sure what he was going to make, but he'll make something and they will like it. He could see Sam and Cas switch books every now and then, or get up to get a new one. He ended up making hamburgers (go figure) and some homemade fries. He sat the plate of patties down at the table along with a bag of hamburger buns and a bowl of fries. Dean and Sam both started eating. Cas, being an angel, didn't eat. Dean grabbed a book and opened it, not really reading anything on its pages.

"So did y'all find anything yet?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Sam said, throwing another book aside.

They both looked at Cas, who hadn't even acknowledged that Dean had sat back down. He was quite focused on what he was reading at the time.

"Watcha got there, Cas? Find anything?" Dean asked him, finally getting Cas' attention.

"Yea. I think I did find something." He passed them the book he was reading.

"The Neyaphem?" Sam read.

"Yes. The book doesn't have much on them but I recognize the name. The Neyaphem are an ancient race of mutated humans with demonic-like features, such as colored skin or tails. They were lead by someone named Azazel, who is similar to the creature we saw today. Except, Azazel has red skin and doesn't have irregular fingers. The only other thing I know about them is that they are also affected similarly as demons. Devil's traps and holy water both affect them the same way."

"Well that's good. At least we know we can trap it."

"Yep, I'll go an get some devil's trap handcuffs." Dean got up and walked off, finally happy that they found something.

He returned a minute later with three pairs of handcuffs and passed one to Sam and one to Cas.

"So do we go after it or lure it here?" Sam asked

"Here would probably be best. We know this place better and will be able to set a trap and defend easier," Dean answered.

Cas started to say something but before he could they all heard something from another room in the bunker.

BAMF!

BAMF! BAMF!

"The hell was that?!" Dean asked. By that time, all three of them were standing up in a fighting stance.

BAMF! BAMF! BAMF!

"The creature?" Sam asked.

They were all turning to follow the sound but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. BAMF! Then, before any of them could react, it showed up behind Dean. He was still hidden by smoke and knocked Dean hard behind his head. Dean fell to the ground. BAMF! He appeared in front of Sam and kicked him hard in the gut. Sam was on his knees trying to catch his breath. BAMF! A cloud of smoke showed up behind Cas. But before the creature had a chance to attack, Cas let out a bloodcurdling scream. He dropped to his knees then forward onto his stomach still screaming. Dean was startled awake from the scream. Sam, still struggling with his breath, got up. The creature was still standing over Cas, seemingly frozen in shock. Sam rushed behind the creature and cuffed his arms behind his back. Dean rushed over next to Cas. Cas was trying to push himself up with his hands, back arched, but quickly fell back down, still screaming.

**I know this one is a bit shorter but there is definitely more to come! Review/PM! Until next chapter,**

**Cas-Winchester13**


	3. Nightcrawler

**Woooooooo next chapter! (Okay. I made a few corrections to the story.)**

**Follower/favorite shoutouts: A. Zap, GirlWhoIsANerd, Jinx2016, loveforever7250, mikeysrevenge, mrsshadriss, shinyredapples, and hello this is me speaking.**

** Jinx2016: I won't usually update as quickly as I did last chapter, gotta keep you in suspense ;) (but I try to write quickly :) )**

** Guest: uuuhhh sure…. Tacos. Well, I ran out**

** mikeysrevenge: Here it is!**

** Claire-Elizabeth: That has got to be the best review I have ever read. I like that word, elegant. THANKS!**

**Chapter 3: Nightcrawler**

Sam had just returned from the archives room, where they had once held Crowley, and cuffed their attacker to Crowley's former chair. When he got back to the dining room, not much had changed, except Cas had managed to suppress his screams. He wasn't screaming any longer but he was still on the floor in pain. The back of Dean's neck was bleeding but he refused to do anything about it until he knew Cas was okay. Though, they still did not know what was wrong.

"Cas! Cas, can you hear me?! What's wrong?!" Dean asked, desperately trying to figure out what was happening.

"Dean!" Cas strained. "My back! It's burning!"

Sam ran up to him and took his coats off him, struggling a bit. Then he ripped open the back of his shirt. "What the hell," He said, quiet and stunned.

Dean looked over and what he saw shocked him. It looked as though Cas' shoulder blades were growing, trying to rip out of his back.

"Get it out!" Cas cried. "Its burning, get it out!"

"Sam get a knife!" Dean yelled, panic rising in his voice.

Sam got a knife from the kitchen and ran back over to Cas. Sam nodded silently to Dean, and Dean grabbed Cas' shoulders so he doesn't start thrashing. Sam began to cut two long straight lines down Cas' back along the shoulder blades. As soon as the knife broke into his skin, blood spilling down his back, Cas began to scream again. He slowly pulled his flesh open only to be met by a large, black, bloody mass. When he grabbed it, he felt bone covered in something that felt silky underneath the crimson liquid. He pulled slightly and it began to rip through his back, growing in size. Dean began to do the same to the other side. After moments of screaming, pulling, and bloodied hands, two large, black, feathered, blood-soaked wings lay limp on the floor attached to a now passed out angel. Sam and Dean sat there on the floor in shock, blood falling down their arms into a pool on the floor.

~oOOOo~

They cleaned themselves up and cleaned Cas up the best they could. Some of the blood had already dried to his wings and they didn't know how sensitive they were, so they decided it best to wait till he wakes up before they go any further. They both carefully moved him to a bed in a spare room, laying him on his stomach while his wings lay lifeless on either side. The wings were easily twice Sam's height in length with solid black layered feathers covered in dried and drying blood.

Allowing Cas to rest and recover, they both headed down to the archives room to interrogate their attacker. They pushed open the bookcases at the back to reveal the hidden room that once held Crowley. The creature was sitting in chair, still cuffed, in the middle of a devil's trap. They both looked at him, his hood now down. His solid yellow eyes stood out against his midnight blue skin and even darker blue hair. He didn't look like a dangerous creature however; more like someone who was lost. He looked young as well, early twenties maybe.

As soon as they were about to speak, he started saying something in German.

"Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung! Tu mir nicht weh!"

They looked at each other, both equally confused. "We don't speak German." Sam finally said.

"Oh, my apologies." He spoke with a heavy German accent.

"Why did you attack us?" Dean asked, not as angry as Sam had expected.

"I promise! I wasn't trying to kill you!" He said, almost pleadingly.

"Then what were you trying to do?" Sam asked.

"I was just trying to keep you off my tail; keep you from following me. I haven't done anything wrong. I'm usually good at avoiding hunters, but not you two," he said, calmly and apologetically.

"So what you did to Cas was a complete accident?" Dean asked, with a bit more anger than before.

"Yes," both he and Sam said simultaneously.

Dean looked at Sam.

"What? I could tell, from the look on his face when it happened, that he wasn't expecting that to happen."

Dean seemed to accept this answer.

"My name is Kurt Wagner."

They both looked at him, a bit surprised that he was introducing himself.

"Please. I won't hurt anyone else." He held up his cuffed hands asking to be released.

"Fine. We'll let you out, but stick around for a bit; we still have questions for you." Sam unlocked the handcuffs and Dean scratched away some of the devil's trap with a knife.

"Wunderbar," he said, rubbing his wrists.

~oOOOo~

Sam and Kurt went back to the dining room and Dean went up to check on Cas. As soon as Dean opened the door to Cas' room, he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. He didn't seem to notice the limp wings lying next to him. He noticed Dean first, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Dean? What happened?"

"Um…" Dean wasn't sure what to say but just pointed to his wings. Cas looked down to see is left wing lying on the bed, so large that half was hanging off the bed. Startled, he stood up and tuned, wings moving lifelessly with their attached body knocking over the bedside table.

"What happened?!"

"We still aren't entirely sure. When Kurt showed up behind you, you fell to the ground in pain complaining about your back. Me and Sam took your coat and shirt off to find your wings trying to force themselves out of your back."

"Kurt?"

"Oh, he was the one who attacked us." Then he explained the rest of what happened with Kurt after Cas had blacked out. "So uh… nice wings." Dean smirked.

Cas did a very good imitation of Sam's bitch face then looked at his wings spread across the room. "I'm not sure why my wings have materialized but I need to clean them. This blood is beginning to pull my feathers."

Dean suppressed a laugh while Cas ignored him and headed to the shower.

~oOOOo~

Back in the dining room, Kurt was eating a couple reheated burgers and some fries. Sam was sitting next to him reading a newspaper. Dean walked in and sat down.

Sam put the newspaper down. "So how's Cas?"

"He's fine. 'Bout as shocked as we were about his wings. He is taking a shower now to clean the blood off his wings."

"You know, even for us, this is weird." Sam turned to Kurt. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?"

"Nein, I expected you to ask eventually. I am human, believe it or not. I was born like this thanks to a mutated x gene. I was abandoned by my parents, so I don't know who they are."

"How did you survive?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Oh. I was adopted by a couple who found me; they were good people. But others started breaking into their home to try and get to me. They just believed I was a monster and a threat. Once I became a burden to them, I ran away." He explain all this, not looking for pity but just to enlighten them on his background.

"So what's with the smoke screen and disappearing all the time?" Dean asked casually.

"The x gene, that gives me this devilish appearance," Sam and Dean smirked at that, thinking of Lucifer, "also gives me the ability to teleport."

They both looked impressed. "So they why the smell of sulfur?" Sam asked.

"Well, when I teleport I'm actually traveling through another dimension, a brimstone dimension. I travel through it so quickly, however, that it does not affect me and I do not know what it looks like either."

"Brimstone from another dimension," Dean said, thinking back to Cas at the store, "so that's why it smelled different to Cas."

"Ja."

"So, do you have any other skills?" Sam asked.

"Of course." With that, he stood up and, with tremendous agility, he flipped over the table and began to climb, effortlessly up the wall and onto the high ceiling. Sam and Dean staring at him with awed expressions. Kurt smiled and continued crawling. He made his way over to the light switch and flipped it off.

"Hey!" Both brothers exclaimed, and tried to reach for a weapon thinking he was going to attack.

Dean felt someone pulling on his jacket. "What?!"

Sam felt the same thing. After a bit more pushing and shoving and some rustling around the room, the lights were flipped back on and Kurt was standing between the two. All their weapons had been strung above a doorway like a garland and both their jackets had been switched. Kurt was then met with a double bitch face as the brothers switched jackets back. Kurt was laughing.

"So you can see in the dark, climb up walls, and have inhuman agility. Am I missing anything, Spider-Man?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Just my tail." Kurt said, suppressing another laugh as his tail grabbed the knife hidden in Dean's back pocket and threw it at the weapon garland, with excellent aim, and cut it down. It fell to the floor with a crash. Sam began to laugh as well; Dean just smiled.

Just then Cas came walking into the dining room, wings still wet and dripping but finally clean and a shining black. At first he was confused at the heap of weapons on the floor, then he looked a bit guilty.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

"Well…" He seemed to not be able to get the words out. "I may have clogged your shower drain with feathers."

That's it! That tipped the barrel! After he said that, they all burst out laughing.

_**Entschuldigung – Sorry; tu mir nicht weh – don't hurt me; **_**Wunderbar – wonderful; nein – no; ja – yes**

**Sorry. This one might have been a bit boring towards the end, but I wanted to explain about Kurt. And, just to warn y'all, writing might go a bit slower after this. Reviews make me more excited to keep the story going. Review/PM! Until next chapter, **

**Cas-Winchester13**


	4. A Temporary Solution

**Sorry it has been so long guys! College has been holding me hostage. But I finally finished the next chapter. It will still be a bit for the next chapter but hopefully not near as long. Remember to review! I like reviews! I like them as much as cookies! (well… almost. ^.^)**

**Follower/favorite shoutouts: MidnaWolf and Oncomingstorm10**

** Jinx2016: I've got some great ideas so stayed tuned!**

** Mikeysrevenge and LA Suka: Always!**

**Chapter 4: A Temporary Solution**

The next morning Sam, Kurt, and Cas were sitting at the dining room table, Sam and Kurt eating bacon and French toast that Kurt made.

"This is delicious Kurt," Sam exclaimed through a full mouth. "So what did you do all night, Cas?"

Cas was sitting across the table from Sam with his wings hanging over the back of the chair. "I did some research to see if I could find anything out about my wings. I didn't find anything that could help."

"Well there has got to be an explanation somewhere. Meanwhile, we should probably wake Dean up."

Kurt stood up and put his dishes in the sink. "I'll go and get him."

"Ok, but don't worry about being nice." Sam laughed as Kurt walked out; Kurt smiled.

Before Sam or Cas could say anything further they heard something above them. BAMF! They looked up to see Kurt on the ceiling holding a still sleeping Dean by his feet with his tail. Sam suppressed the urge to laugh. Dean opened his eyes and it took him a second before he realized what was happening.

"Sonuva bitch! What the hell?!"

BAMF! They landed on the floor next to the table. Dean stood up, a little out of it from the teleporting, and all he heard was laughing. When his vision finally focused he saw Kurt next to him bending over laughing, Sam had fallen out of his chair from laughing, and Cas had even cracked a smile."

"You know what? Screw all of you," he said, pointing a finger at the three of them. He walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast and sat next to Cas, across from Sam, who was just getting back in his chair.

Kurt had grabbed a book, sat down, blew the dust off the cover, and began reading. The dust reached the other side of the table causing Cas to sneeze. When he did so, his wings reacted to the reflex and knocked Dean off his chair. Cas head a groan next to him and looked down and saw Dean on the floor.

"Dean? What are you doing on the floor?"

Dean rubbed the back of his head, stood up and pointed at Sammy. "Not. A. Sound," he said, punctuating each word. Sam put a hand to his mouth to prevent any sounds from coming out. Kurt, who hadn't even seen what just happened, continued reading. "Aren't you supposed to be doing some research?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"Yea. You are too," Sam replied throwing him a book.

They all began reading, trying to find anything they could on Cas' wings. Not even an hour later, however, Dean was reading his magazines instead of researching. Even with those he got bored after a while. Dean stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going? You are supposed to be helping us," Sam said.

"Oh I was, for as long as I could. But somebody's got to go and unclog the shower drain." Dean smiled and walked out of the room.

Sam sighed and continued reading. Not long later, though, even Sam had given up, not being able to find anything.

Cas and Kurt put their books down after giving up themselves. Dean walked back into the room a minute later. He was covered in small black feathers.

"Sam…" He said, threateningly.

Sam smiled. "I know, I know. Not a word."

Dean sat at the table still knocking all the feathers off him. He looked over and noticed Kurt staring at Cas.

"Kurt?" Dean asked.

Cas noticed this as well. "What? Has something else shown up?" Cas said, almost panicky. He look around himself searching for whatever Kurt was looking at.

"Nein. I was just wondering, why did a human grow wings anyway? Do you have the x gene as well?"

The three of them looked at him.

"We never did explain, did we? Guess it just slipped our mind." Sam looked at Dean and Cas.

Cas looked at Kurt. "I'm an angel."

Kurt's eyes widened. BAMF! He disappeared and reappeared on the ceiling above them.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Sam called to him.

"Why would you bring me in here with an angel?!"

"Got something against angels?!" Dean called, sounding almost defensive.

"Nein, not angels, just their blood. Angel blood is a weakness of Neyaphem. Their blood is greater than salt and holy water combined. The smallest amount can knock me unconscious."

Sam looked over to Dean. Dean shrugged. Cas was still looking up at Kurt, a bit puzzled over the whole thing.

Sam looked up. "I'm sorry Kurt. We didn't know about that, but we did not bring him here to hurt you. He is a friend and none of us will harm you."

Kurt seemed to relax a bit. BAMF! He was back on the ground in the chair he was sitting in previously. The rest of them sat back down.

"So, anyway," Dean started "Did y'all find anything out about Cas' wings?"

"Nothing," said a very exasperated Sam.

"I'm not sure there is a way to reverse this. I've never even heard of another angel whose had their wings materialize." Cas was now starting to sound a little hopeless at this point.

"Well, until we can get you back to your usual self, it looks like you'll have to stay in the bunker. We don't need you walking into a store with two large wings." Dean smiled.

"Maybe not." Everyone looked at Sam. "I may not have found how to reverse this, but I think I did find something that can help." He laid a book down on the table that he was reading before. It was turned to a page written in a different language. It looked like a recipe of some sort, with a list written at the top of the page and then several paragraphs following it. "It's a spell," Sam said matter-of-factly. "This spell can disguise Cas' wings; make them invisible. It doesn't, however, make them intangible. They will still be solid objects so you just have to be careful." Sam said all of that while still looking at the book, reading the instructions for the spell. He said all of it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

When he finally looked up he saw all three of them staring at him. "What?"

"Dude, how much more nerdy can you get?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Do it," Cas said, to the point.

"I don't have all the ingredients for it, though. I still need asphodel extract, dittany leaves, wolfsbane petals, and a bezoar stone."

"I will get them," Cas said. His wings spread across the entire room and with one smooth wave he was gone, sending books flying off the table. Only a couple seconds later, he reappeared holding the ingredients. His wings were still outstretched and beating slowly until they rested and folded behind his back once again.

"Thanks." Sam took the ingredients from Cas and began to make the potion for the spell. The last thing he added was the asphodel extract which created a small cloud of smoke. "Kurt, there is enough for two drinks if you would like to try it too."

Kurt nodded. Sam filled two cups with the potion and handed one to Cas and one to Kurt.

"Now, after you drink it you must say this." He pointed to a line in the book.

They both nodded and gulped down the potion. They looked at the book and simultaneously said the spell.

"Appareat illis qui non sciunt aliter agi."

… Nothing happened.

Cas looked over his shoulders at his black wings then looked at Kurt who was still blue. "Sam, I do not think your spell was successful."

Sam smiled. "No, it was successful. See, the way it works is your appearance will only change to those who don't know the truth. The four of us know the truth about your appearance. If you look in a mirror, however, it will show you what other people will see."

BAMF! Kurt teleported to the bathroom above them to see if Sam was right. The other three followed him up there. Looking in the mirror, Kurt had indeed changed. He appeared in the mirror with Caucasian skin, five fingers, blue eyes and no tail. His hair, however, remained the dark, midnight blue it was before. Cas was back to his usual self without wings behind them.

"See, I told you it worked."

"Yes!" Kurt threw a fist in the air from excitement.

However, when Cas turned around to thank Sam and Dean, he knocked them both to the ground with his wings. Kurt avoided them by jumping to the ceiling.

"Sorry," Cas simply said. He helped the two of them up.

"Dammit Sammy!" Dean exclaimed.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You could have found a spell to turn them intangible too." Dean was rubbing the back of his head. Sam gave him a look that said _are 'you kidding me?_' Kurt laughed; Cas smiled while, unknown to Sam and Kurt, still holding Dean's hand.

**Sorry, couldn't think of any ingredients to use for the potion so I stole some potion ingredients from Harry Potter. : ) I PROMISE it will start to get more exciting after this. Hang in there!**

**Appareat illis qui non sciunt aliter agi (Latin) – He appears to those who do not know any other way.**

**Review please! Until next chapter,**

**Cas-Winchester13**


End file.
